You're only 21 once or in Rose Tyler's case Twice
by RuthieG
Summary: Rose celebrates her 21st birthday, once with The Doctor and then with her family and friends. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Doctor takes Rose to Paris for her birthday.

* * *

It was Rose's 21st birthday. The Doctor had a day of romance in store for her. She may not love him, but he loved her and he wanted to make this day very special. The TARDIS had landed them in Paris. They had a day in Paris to look forward to.

* * *

Rose awoke on what was her 21st birthday. She had just had her 19th birthday when she left the first time, and celebrated her 20th when she had disappeared for a year. It was strange to have two birthdays in a matter of weeks, so this was the first birthday that felt proper.

* * *

The Doctor was looking pleased with himself as Rose entered the console room. She was dressed in a flattering pale blue summer dress. His eyes wondered over her, as she smiled shyly. She turned away from his gaze, if only he loved me like I love him, she thought. With a sigh she crossed to the door. The Doctor arrived at the door just after her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned over her to open the door.

"Happy Birthday, Rose" He whispered into her ear as she gazed out onto the Parisian landscape.

"Thanks Doctor" She said turning her head towards him and kissed his cheek as she stepped out into Paris.

They had a wonderful day in Paris, as the sun was starting to set in the early evening, he led Rose towards The Eiffel Tower.

They entered the South Pillar and took the lift to The Jules Verne Restaurant that was on the second level. As they were finishing their desert, the maitre'd brought over their coffees.

"Are my arrangements ready?" The Doctor asked him as he poured their coffees.

"Yes sir. You will have to take the stairs as the upper floors are normally closed to the public in the evenings."

"That will be fine." And the maitre'd left them to their coffees.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked him.

"A surprise. Now drink up your coffee, your birthday isn't over yet."

* * *

They walked up the steps. Rose following The Doctor as he went up and up. Finally they reached the top level.

"Mr Gustave Eiffel office" The Doctor said proudly said as he opened the door to find what he had ordered on the desk.

He walked over the the bottle of champagne and used his sonic screwdriver to pop the cork.

'Is there anything that thing can't do?" Rose thought as he poured her a glass.

"To my Rose. The most beautiful flower in the universe" He said with such sincerity as he lifted his glass up to her.

It was at times like these that she did wish that he loved her. It was the most romantic day of her short life. He was the perfect date, but he wasn't as he didn't think of her like that.

He led her out of the office so that they could look out at the Parisian night. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm in the cool evening.

He rested his forehead on the back of her head. "If only you loved me..."

She frose. Did he just say that? She turned in his arms and looked at his face.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"If you said what I think you did."

"What do you think I said?"

"You wondered if I loved you."

"Then I did say it out loud." He started to pull away, but Rose pulled him back.

He looked down into her eyes, all full of the love she felt for him. Her hand found its way into his hair and she slowly drew him towards her and kissed him. After a moment he realised what was happening he kissed her back deepening the kiss. When they had to stop to breathe Rose looked up at The Doctor.

"Do you love me?" She asked him.

"Yes. Do you love me?" He asked back.

"Yes." It was his turn to kiss her, but was interrupted by Rose's phone going off.

They looked at the display 'Jackie' It said.

"Your timings perfect" He said answering the phone for Rose. Rose took her phone back with a giggle.

"No, no mum. We're on our way to you now."... "Yes he'll get me home for my birthday"... "Bye mum. See ya soon."

"So, birthday number 2?" The Doctor said taking Rose back into his arms where she fitted comfortably.

"Well we do travel in time." She replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this is really late. My daughter is at an age now where she is awake alot and that doesn't give me much time for writing. The last chapter shouldn't be a longer wait as it will be the last one in this story as I have a few ideas running that I want to write as well when I have the time. I hope you like the next installment.

* * *

Rose cut off her call to her mum.

She turned to look up at The Doctor, he took the phone out of her hand and placed it in his coat pocket.

"We have a time machine. Your mum can wait" Before she could protest he was was kissing her and leading her back into the office, where they consummated their relationship. It wasn't the most romantic of places. A rug on an office floor. But it was The Eiffel Tower.

They drifted to sleep and was woken by the morning warden, who was shouting at them, ordering them to retrieve their clothes and leave before the police were called.

They left for the TARDIS laughing at being caught. They hadn't meant to fall asleep, but felt refreshed and ready to face Jackie.

* * *

Jackie was pleased to see them. The day before Rose's birthday. Much to their surprise.

It meant that The Doctor had some warning from Jackie about a surprise birthday party she had arranged and now The Doctor could help get Rose there.

Jackie took Rose shopping, while they left The Doctor in the flat. Mickey joined him later, and they sat in front of the football, beer in hand. When Jackie and Rose got home, they found a rather smug Doctor looking at a rather drunk Mickey.

"He said he could drink my alien butt under the table." He said with a smirk.

Jackie and Rose laughed. Rose joined The Doctor on the sofa, while Jackie went to the kitchen to get Mickey some strong coffee.

A few hours later, Jackie left them in the living room and went to bed.

With Mickey in a beer induced sleep, Rose and The Doctor snuggled on the sofa. After a few light kisses, and some rather passionate ones, The Doctor carried Rose to her room. She wanted him to stay but reminded her of their wake-up call that morning, he didn't want to wake with Jackie beating him with the frying pan.

Rose chuckled and settled in to sleep. The Doctor stayed with her until she fell asleep, then went into the living room. Using his sonic screwdriver, he tuned in a channel from the Venusian University of Space and Science. The university wouldn't exist until the 29th century, but when you're a genius...

* * *

Getting Rose to the party wasn't that hard. The TARDIS picked out a dress for her, and The Doctor changed into a striking blue suit.

They were walking to a restaurant on the edge of the estate, until his sonic screwdriver started to bleep. Unknown to Rose, The Doctor had set the alarm function and now it was going off, just as they were passing the church hall. Rose looked at The Doctor with an excited smile on her face.

They entered the church hall, and The Doctor turned on the lights like Jackie had asked him to. The guests all shouted 'SURPRISE' and then sang her happy birthday. The Doctor held her tight from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Jackie came over as the singing finished and wished her happy birthday before thanking The Doctor for getting her there. Jackie left to find Howard as the DJ started the music and turned on the flashing disco lights.

* * *

The Doctor watched as Mickey and Rose danced in the middle of the dance floor, sat at a table in a dark corner.

He saw Jimmy stones in the doorway.

"She wouldn't want you here" He tells Jimmy.

"I wanted to see my Rose"

"She's not your Rose anymore" He replyed as they looked towards Rose and Mickey.

"You should leave" The Doctor said leaving Jimmy in the doorway heading for the bar.

"Hi Mick" The Doctor said as Mickey joined him at the bar. "Where's Rose?"

"Bathroom"

"Don't tell Rose but Jimmy's here. I told him to leave but he didn't look the sort of bloke to do as he's told."

"He isn't that." He noticed Rose coming towards them. "I'll deal with him. You look after Rose"

"I always do" The Doctor whispered under her breath as Rose joined them.

"See ya later Rose" Mickey said, Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left the two of them at the bar.

"Do you want a drink?"

"I'd rather have a dance" She said cheekily.

"Well, it is your birthday"

He led Rose onto the dance floor. He held her close so that she wouldn't see the look in his eyes but she saw through him as usual.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing."

"I know there is, so just tell me."

"I just wish that I could be with you like your mum thinks you are with Mickey. I want to be able to kiss you in public, let the universe know that your with me."

"I'll talk to mum later. She seems to be a bit busy with Howard at the moment." She paused to look around. "Come with me?"

"Always."

* * *

Rose led The Doctor out of a side door into the cool evening.

When they were a fair distance she drew him into a hug. It wasn't long before they were kissing. Their relationship was still new on this level but they had been skirting round it since they met.

They didn't know that there was someone watching them from the side of the building.

* * *

Jimmy had seen Rose leave with that man through the side door. He walked out of the front door and peered around the side of the building.

There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Mickey behind him.

"The Doctor said you were here."

"So that's who he was. You should watch him you know"

"Why?"

He pointed around the corner.

Mickey looked in the direction that Jimmy was pointing. He saw The Doctor and Rose kissing, and kissing like it wasn't their first.

"He said that she wasn't my Rose, and it looks like that she isn't yours either."

"I'd leave if I was you. If The Doctor finds you any where near His Rose, then you'll be sorry."

"Ahh. His Rose, so you lost her as well."

"That's none of your business. If you're not threatened by him, you should be by Jackie. She's been gunning for you since Rose came home covered in bruises."

Now he was frightened of Jackie Tyler. All the men who had come in contact with her daughter, had been warned off hurting her. He had hurt her daughter, physically and mentally.

He left Mickey, who was making his way to Rose and The Doctor, and left the party.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I broke the last chapter into 3 sections as it seemed to flow better, so they are short. But not as short as this one.

I hope you like the ending.

* * *

"Our uninvited guest has left." Mickey said after The Doctor acknowledged his presence. Rose was just about to explain her actions with The Doctor when Mickey continued. "You two were inevitable. Everyone has been waiting for you two to finally get it together. Even her..."

Mickey pointed towards the doorway that Rose and The Doctor had left through to see Jackie waiting for them. Once she realised she had been seen, she walked towards the group. "You better look after her." Then her face when from serious to smug as his hand reflexively reached for his cheek. Rose and Mickey laughed as they all walked back to the party.


	4. Interlude

We're having a PARTY!!!!

Captain Jack Harkness

You are invited to the 21st Birthday Party of

Rose Tyler

At

The Church Hall

St Lukes Church

Powell Estate

London

On

27th April 2007 3:15pm

* * *

Gwen was waiting for Jack to appear out of his apartment under his office. She was sat on his desk when Ianto entered with Jack's post. Jack came into his office when Gwen was looking at the invite on top of the pile.

He seemed to be revisiting old memories after he had read the invite. It came as a shock because he didn't realise they knew where he was. When he realised Gwen was waiting for the lowdown on the mysterious Rose Tyler, he gave her his infectiously large grin and asked her what The Doctor had once called Rose. "Want to be my Plus One?" She smiled as she followed him into The Hub, and out towards the SUV.

Jack had noticed that the party started at 3:15 and knew they would be late. Whoever had left the invite, as it was hand-delivered, had no concept of time. That made him think back to The Doctor. Ianto's description of the messenger resembled the description he had received of The Doctor. He had heard of regeneration, so it didn't come to any surprise that he had changed his appearance.

Getting into the SUV, Gwen put the radio on. It was a long way to London from Cardiff. She had also realised that they would be late. The invitation had been delivered only giving them 3 hours to get to London. Which was impossible for them. They started on the long journey and chatted about work, and other non-important things.

Gwen had heard of The Powell Estate. That was where Hendricks had found Emma a flat to live when she moved to London. For a girl out of her time, she did really well. She hoped to visit while they were down, which Jack agreed. It meant that they could call the trip 'Torchwood Business' and save them having to report use of the SUV for personal reasons. The expense account would come in useful as well.

* * *

The party was in full swing as they pulled into the carpark. It had taken them longer than they thought and it was dark. He knew he would be welcome. If wouldn't have got an invite if he wasn't, but he hadn't seen them in a very long time. 


	5. Chapter 4

Rose and The Doctor were getting close on the dance floor. They were just about to kiss as the main door opened. Rose felt The Doctor stiffen.

Everyone paused to look at the new arrival. No-one seemed to know who he is. The music had stopped at the end of the track and as the DJ was also watching the mysterious man no new track started.

"This is a party, right?" Jack spoke over the hushed voice in his unique American drawl.

Rose looked at The Doctor and smiled. She shouted "JACK!" and left The Doctor's embrace and ran into Jack's open arms.

Everyone was now watching the reunion. It appeared that Rose knew the stranger and his name was Jack. They saw The Doctor approach, he had a smile on his face.

"You're late." The Doctor said then embraced the man himself. He saw movement behind Jack and was suddenly alert again. He didn't know what Mickey had said to Jimmy but didn't trust Jimmy to stay away. He relaxed when Jack said she was a friend.

* * *

The other party guests turned their gaze away and continued with the party. The DJ had started the music again, so the party was soon in full swing again.

"Hello again Captain"

Jack looked around for the face that met the voice. He found a familiar face looking back at him.

"Hi Emma. We were gonna visit you in the morning, check on how you are settling into the 21st century." At this statement The Doctor raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything when Jack gave him an 'i'll explain later' look. "What are you doing here?"

"I live next door to Jackie. She said that I didn't know many people so invited me so that I could met the neighbours and she wanted me to meet Rose." She did finally get to meet Rose as they all went to the table that The Doctor was sitting at earlier.

* * *

Jack and The Doctor sat close together as Rose sat on The Doctor's knee and put her feet up on Jack. This was normal for them and it surprised them how easy they slid back into the old ways.

"So you been looking after my Big Brother?" Rose said very seriously to Gwen. Gwen looked shocked. She had wondered on Jack's relationship with Rose, but never would have guessed at that. She didn't know what to say and was rescued by Jack.

"I think I have some explaining to do." Jack said to the group.

"Gwen, this is The Doctor and Rose Tyler. From reading our charter, you will know them as Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. They are the reason we have a job and I used to travel with them... Rose, Doc. This is Gwen, my employee and best friend (at which she smiled)... Now Emma, she was travelling to Dublin in 1953 to help her uncle look after her cousins while her aunt was ill. That was until the plane she was travelling in fell through the rift in Cardiff and now is stuck out of her time." Jack was about to continue but Gwen stopped him.

"Should you be telling them this Jack?"

"Their my family Gwen." He replied. "I'm out of my time as well, and he's the right kind of doctor that I have been waiting for."

"And we'll help you with that Jack. I'll fill Rose in later." The Doctor filled in. He knew about Jack's problem. He didn't know how he could help without doing some tests, but Jack just needed him there.

* * *

Idle chit chat filled in the rest of the party until the DJ called time for the last dance.

The Doctor led Rose onto the dance floor as the song started. They watched as Mickey invited Emma to dance and then as Jack offered his hand to Gwen.

The Doctor and Rose were happy to see their friends dancing. Mickey and Emma were dancing quite chastely to the romantic dance but showed promise of more to come.

Jack held Gwen tightly. He wanted her to understand. He couldn't voice his feelings. But as the song ended she drew his attention and kissed him. Jack returned the kiss but let Gwen control it. She seemed to return his feelings, so they would have some talking to do later.

Rose and The Doctor kissed. Knowing that they had Jackie and their friend consent and support.

* * *

People started to leave once the music had stopped and the various couples departed from the dance floor. Rose and The Doctor said goodbye to their guests. They watched as Mickey walked Jackie and Emma home. Promising a visit at a reasonable hour tomorrow.

"Jack, Do you want to go home?" The Doctor said to his friend.

His face lit up. He stood up from the table at which he was waiting for all the goodbyes to be said and lifted Gwen with him. They all left the church hall which The Doctor locked with the sonic screwdriver and walled to the TARDIS.

Jack walked up to the blue box as the others held slightly back. He took out his key and opened the door. Entering the door, he looked back at his friends. He was the happiest Gwen had ever seen him. He held out his hand to her and led her into the TARDIS.

Rose kissed Jack goodnight on the cheek, leaving the console room with The Doctor.

Gwen looked around again. Amazed as all humans tended to be when entering the time and space ship. She found herself being embraced by Jack, before slowly leading her down the corridor to his bedroom. Which was right where he left it.


End file.
